


A cheese milkshake

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Hmmm, delicious for some...





	A cheese milkshake

Our story begins in the garden of The Burrow, Scabbers has decided to make a cheese milkshake for his boyfriend Crookshanks.

Crookshanks muttered, "It stinks."

Scabbers insisted, "Try it, for me."

Crookshanks took a sip and said, "It's not bad."

Scabbers smiled. "From you that's a compliment."

Crookshanks grinned. "I mean well."


End file.
